


Gratsu Drabbles

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Natsu, F/F, F/M, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Title is the same, Top Gray, or 20, so don't whine to me plz, these are the newest chapters after chapter 21, this is the continuation off of my FF.net account, which means sex, whichever one I completed on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow





	1. That Was Then, This is Now

**That Was Then, This is Now**

The room small and dark save for the flicker of glow light from the cell phone screen. Slender fingers were wrapped around the small device and the very little light was enough to reveal a young man's face. Obsidian eyes stared gloomily at the phone's screen, or, more accurately, the messages that were pulled up. They kept coming too, and each text was getting worse. The teen scowled when he read the newest one and sat up from his mummy position on the bed. Pulling his knees up to his chest, the teen tossed his phone to the side and laced his arms around his legs.

Move on.

You'll get over it.

Plenty more fish in the sea.

It's time to let go.

It was so easy for his friends to tell him all of that because they're not in his shoes. They're not the ones who is still mourning over a shattered relationship which so happened to be his first one ever and that it lasted for two years. They don't feel the pain despite it being, what, four months since he was dumped? The teen let out a groan and let his face drop into the crevice his knees made. How can anyone move on so quick from a two year relationship? All of the memories, stories, touches, kisses- how can one just let it all go in a span of four months? That's twenty-four months down the drain, it will take more time for him to heal. And that's okay! His friends should quit being assholes and let him sulk. At least until he felt better.

He lifted his face up enough so only his dark eyes were seen. They glistened slightly at the thought of him never getting over his break up, a thought that's been going through his mind ever since his ex boyfriend left him. His ex left him for another which felt like a stab in the heart quite honestly. His girlfriends try and grill it in his head that he shouldn't still be pining over an asshole who left him for another asshole, but he couldn't help it. He agrees with them on that part at least, but he can't stop himself for feeling how he does.

Sighing, the teen slowly unraveled himself and slid off the comfort of his bed. Honestly, it's been the only source of comfort for him during these past few months. He's not proud to admit it but ever since the break up, he hadn't stepped foot into his school. School was where Gray, his ex, was with his new boyfriend, Lyon, a guy Natsu, the sulky dumped one, hates. And he, Natsu, wasn't ready, he still doesn't feel ready. Luckily, despite them being assholes, his friends managed to keep him updated with homework assignments and although he completed them, he doubted that any of his teachers accepted the work. Whenever one of his friends came over to drop off his homework, they would try and coax him out his small apartment but the only times he left his home was for work. His education he could always come back to but money was a different story especially since he lived alone and handled the bills by himself.

Speaking of money, he had to get going now lest he wanted to be late and face the wrath of his unforgiving manager. Stepping out of his stupor, Natsu trekked the short journey to his tiny bathroom and turned on the light. He was momentarily blinded after from being in the dark for so long but soon he finished washing his face and brushing his teeth. Staring at his reflection, Natsu glared at his vibrant, spiky pink hair. It was nice having hair like his because all of the strands stood up in one direction together. The down part was when a single strand, like the one he's had issues with since the beginning of time, sticks in a complete opposite way it becomes noticeable. Grumbling, Natsu tried to tame the rebellious lock of hair and had to use water in the end. While he got his hair in shape in the end, Natsu had thought back to the time when he and Gray were together...

_"Arg! It won't stay down! Quit laughing you bastard!" Natsu glared at the mirror where his amused boyfriend's reflection graced the glass and ignored when he was pressed further against the counter sink, too busy trying to keep this single lock of annoyance._

_"You're too precious," Gray replied as he ran his fingers up and down Natsu's sides. He loved the feel of the dips and crevices his fingers traced over the dress shirt his pink haired boyfriend wore and wrapped them around those slim hips. "Here, let me save your struggling life." Gray snickered. Natsu was fighting his hair and as amusing as it was to watch, they were going to be late for their school dance. Using one hand, Gray reached around his boyfriend and turned the water on, wetting a couple of fingers. Natsu huffed and allowed Gray to handle the lock, which he did. The water helped as Gray's long fingers twirled around the soft strand and as he did all of this, he ducked his face down and gently suctioned his lips to a patch of skin on Natsu's neck._

_The pinkette wasn't expecting it and the short gasp he emitted had Gray smiling against his shoulders. Natsu spun in Gray's cage and tipped his face up until their mouths closed over each other. Gray smothered him against the sink and raked his fingers through the never ending soft, pink spikes. Natsu sighed into his boyfriend's mouth and allowed the probing tongue access to his wet cavern. Five minutes later the couple pulled back both out of breath. Throughout their make out session, Gray had kept his hands in Natsu's hair. Now he slid them out and smirked when he no longer saw the single strand. Kissing the pinkette's nose, he murmured, "All better."_

_Natsu blinked before turning to face the mirror, and saw for himself. He beamed. "Fuck yes!"_

Natsu dropped his arm back to his side, the lone strand once loose was now back in place with a little help from water. "All better." he muttered before exiting the bathroom.


	2. Foster Home

**Foster Home**

Natsu shuffled on his feet uncomfortably as he stood on the cracked stone pavement. A door that has seen better days was just slammed in his face. The cool November air was crisp and the door made a chilly whirlwind that attacked Natsu's face. He shoved his hands in his coat pocket and blew out a breath. He did not like this place, not one bit. The Deliora Home wasn't the nicest foster homes in the city but this is where his boyfriend, Gray, lived so naturally, despite hating the place, Natsu was always here to see Gray or pick him up.

The foster home was three stories high and raggedy from poor treatment. Seriously, the roof was barely even that and the outside brick was all crumbly and dusty. The glass of the windows are never cleaned so they're foggy with a murky brown stain that outlined the glass. Natsu has been inside and it's not much better than the outside. The whole building, in and out, is a dark grey color. Like the front door, all the doors inside are wearing thin. Once, when Natsu went to use the bathroom, the doorhandle twisted off. There are sixteen others who live in the home, all who have issues and one who can't seem to keep his hands off Natsu whenever they're in the same room. Gray has gotten in fights with the creep, Zancrow, on countless occasions. All in all, this wasn't the place Natsu wanted his boyfriend living in.

There have been many times when Natsu picked Gray up to find him beaten and bruised with split lips and black eyes. Gray always would stay quiet while Natsu fretted over him while simultaneously threatening the douche bags that dared put their hands on Gray. And the foster parent who runs this place, Deliora, was a demon. That's the only way to put it. Every time Natsu comes over (really, it's a lot) the man slams the door in his face while he goes to fetch Gray. Honestly, the man should be used to him popping up on the cracked doorstep. Like hell he'll leave Gray unattended for a whole day. Ever since meeting Deliora for the first time, Natsu feels a bad vibe from him. It's clear that he hates Natsu, but with Gray, there seems to be another story... and that gives Natsu even more reason to get his boyfriend out. Like hell he'll let some old pervert have his way with what's his.

Speaking of 'his' what the hell was taking Gray so long? Natsu fidgeted on the porch. Should he wait some more or barge in? His father has bond money if worse comes to shove. However, as soon as that thought circled his mind, the door opened and Gray stormed out with Deliora on his heels. Both brushed by Natsu who turned on the spot to face them.

"I mean it," Deliora seethed and got into Gray's face. Gray's dark features were thunderous but he kept quiet. Deliora smirked and reached out to stroke Gray's cheek but he found himself shoved aside and a pink haired shrimp in his path.

The cold feeling that begun to trickle down Gray's spine disappeared as soon as his boyfriend separated him and his foster parent. As if Deliora even was that. "Don't crowd my boyfriend, need I say that again, _**my**_ boyfriend?" Natsu growled with narrowed eyes.

Deliora grew apathetic and merely blinked at the raging pinkette before turning his cold eyes back at Gray. "Don't test me." he stated calmly, his voice low and chill. Staring at the couple which really, they were. Both were feisty, both would fight, and both, at the moment, shared twin snarling looks on their faces as they glared at the man. Although Natsu's was much fiercers than Gray mostly due because he stood in the cold for so long. He fucking hated the cold. Smirking, Deliora turned on his heel and tossed a warning, "Curfew." over his shoulder which was aimed at Gray.

Natsu flipped his retreating figure the bird before tugging Gray close to him and leading him away from the Devil house.

...

Gray loves Natsu to death, but he also really fucking loves Natsu's car. It was a red Mercedes-Benz CLA and in the winter, Gray's favorite season but Natsu's least, it was always toasty warm. Even if Natsu left the car for a period of time the car would still be warm from the intense heat. Gray remembers the time they went to see a movie and it was cold, so the heat was cranked up to the max. When they returned, the car still contained the boxed heat which Natsu was very thrilled about. The flashy car stood out in the run down neighborhood and Gray slid in as soon as Natsu unlocked the doors and slammed it shut. Natsu slid in behind the wheel and shut his door but before he started the car up, he reached across the console and dragged Gray in for a gentle kiss.

Gray sighed against those soft lips and allowed the hands cupping his face ease him closer. Natsu's tongue flickered out against his lips, softly licking and probing his sealed mouth until he finally granted access. Twin thumbs raked across his cold cheeks in soothing circles and Gray felt all of his animosity and anxiety trickle out of him like a dying stream. The effect Natsu had on him was magic. He let out a groan as his pink haired boyfriend licked inside his mouth thoroughly and allowed his tongue in the mix, intertwining his with Natsu's velvet one.

"Love you." Natsu breathed against their combined slick lips. Gray rested the palm of his hand on his boyfriend's cheek and pulled slightly away from those addicting lips.

"Love you too." he breathed back and opened his eyes half way. Natsu's were wide open, dark and gleaming with possessiveness. Gray chuckled and gave his valiant protector a kiss on the nose. Already he knew the reason, as it was the same reason almost each time.

"No one would know babe-"

"I refuse to see you getting taken to jail." Gray pulled back and leaned against the soft seat. He shot Natsu an amused look but Natsu inched forward until he was almost kneeling over the console.

"Dad's got bond money. C'mon, I'll hide his body so well, no one will ever find him." the pinkette insisted as he thought about all the ways he could end Deliora's miserable life. "Seriously, I don't want him to hurt you." Natsu stared into his boyfriend's eyes and allowed himself to be tugged down by icy hands.

"He's not worth it." Gray murmured and used his index finger to stroke down Natsu's face.

"You're worth it." the pinkette mumbled. He earned a sweet kiss which he melted into wholeheartedly. "It would've made you feel better." Natsu grumbled against Gray's mouth and Gray laughed, turning his face away so his cheek was presed against Natsu's face. Natsu took this opportunity to pepper the cold skin with kisses. Yes, seeing his boyfriend slaughter Deliora would definitely make him feel better. As would a lot of other things. Like now for instance, what he wanted was...

Gray turned back and, after halting the assault his cheek was receiving, gripped Natsu's face between his hands. "You know what would make me feel better?" it was a rhetorical question. Gray tipped his face up so his mouth could comfortable close around a patch of skin of Natsu's neck. "Us, a bed, and whip cream." Gray murmured before sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Natsu moaned and Gray's smolten breath washed over the slightly damp skin. "Get me outta here."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Natsu and Loke are 22. Lyon and Gajeel are 21. Gray is 20.

* * *

 

**Cold Excalibur**

**Part 1**

"A promotion?" Natsu Dragneel didn't even try to contain his excitement toned underneath his outburst. When Jellal, secretary to the legendery music producer Erza Scarlet (also Natsu's really scary boss) informed Natsu that he was wanted in Erza's office, the pink haired man felt faint. No one who went into Erza's office ever came out right (unless it was Jellal) and Natsu couldn't help but think of all the times he messed up in the past. He even went as far to thinking of the time when he was eight and how he snuck a cookie in before dinner. Erza didn't exist in that time! It was safe to say the pinkette was terrified when he sunk down into the comfortable chair that sat across the large, oak desk. Behind the desk, sitting elegantly in a black leather chair, was Erza, a red head fiery goddess. Also Natsu's scary boss. However, he was over the moon shocked when Erza offered him the promotion. He hasn't had this job for very long to earn a promotion, at least that's he thought when working in a major record company like Fairy Music Records.

Only the best of the best artists and musicians of the such managed to get signed to the company, especially when Erza is the one who runs the place. If she's not impressed, your music is out of question. Fairy Music owns the title for being the best, successful establishment than other companies. The owner is Macarov Dreyar, a walking legend himself. The amount of awards Macarov has won isn't justice enough of the music he creates. The artist was a real top dog back in the day. His name won't die, and neither will his thriving company. Fairy Music Records is the home to many well-known and very successful artists. Zodiac is a indie-pop slash rock band and the members consist of Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agrio, and Lisanna Strauss. An all girl group but they remain at the top of the charts. Juvia Lockser is a solo artist, fairly new, but her music is rapidly gaining attention. Twins Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Redfox is a duo group, their genre mainly focuses on rock/alternative. They're not related but that's what they go by. Rogue is actually the younger brother of Gajeel Redfox, yet another artist in the company.

Despite the brothers working in the same company, they're both in two different bands. The band Gajeel is in is probably Fairy Music's top demanded band. A gem really, the heart of the company, the reason why their numbers and statistics keep rising.

Cold Excalibur. Just that name will send fans into a hyper gush about the band's music, songs, video, etc. The band members consist of Gray Fullbuster, Loke (he decided to drop his last name due to family issues), Lyon Vastia, and Gajeel Redfox. There's a different between 'boy bands' and a band, and Cold Excalibur is no 'boy group'. Unlike the fruity boy band The Trimens that was under the record company Blue Pegasus who wore flashy, fruity outfits and had a band to play their music while they sang, Cold Excalibur played their own instruments, dressed like rockers, and wrote their own music.

With all of these famous artists constantly on the move, Fairy Music Record's security was top notch. That's where Natsu was. Having only been working at the company for almost five months, he was placed in the lowest security position which was on the building's grounds. He made sure nothing out the ordinary got passed him and tried not to faint when (once in a blue moon) Macarov Dreyar would stop by. Seriously, he choked on his spit the first time the legend came through the glass doors, a team of bodyguards flanking him. It was safe to say that Natsu enjoyed his job. It was simple and easy, and he enjoyed listening to the stories the upper rank security, the bodyguards to the artists, told about the crazy fans. It was amusing to hear that Gajeel got a pair of panties thrown at him on stage one time. Gray received a handful of condoms.

The security isn't just there to hold off the fans. They're there to keep their artists safe from threats which happen to occur every so often. Yukino had to get a restraining order against a crazy loon who claimed they were soul mates. When Natsu heard about that, it left a bad taste in his mouth. Even though these people were stars, they were also still _humans_. It might be nice to have that fame but Natsu has to wonder if they, the artists, sometimes feel like their fans don't see them as people. They get put on a high pedastool when they only want to share their music with the world.

Erza laced her fingers together across the smooth surface of the oak desk and gazed unabashedly at Natsu, her sharp eyes piercing his obsidian ones. "Yes," her throaty tone was a low, natural purr. "A new position has opened up as a personal bodyguard for Gray Fullbuster. His father, as you know is Silver Fullbuster, has specifically given this request and I would think you out of everyone here will be up for it. Or am I mistaken?" Erza raised a perfect trimmed eye brow as she stared at Natsu's slacked face. A mini storm had momentarily taken over the pinkette's mind but the look from Erza quickly evaporated it.

"N-no- I mean yes! I am up for it, I just- that's just-" Natsu stammered clumsily and Erza's eyes softened.

"Yes, it is a big step but I've had Jellal here keep an eye on you ever since you started this job and what he's told me makes me believe that you can handle this. The pay is more and when you travel with the band, all of your expenses will be taken care of. A recent... occurence is why Silver requests a personal bodyguard for his son and we will do whatever to keep our artists safe. Here, they're our children and we protect the ones we love. So. Will you accept my offer?" Erza masked her face as she stared at Natsu who gazed back.

There was so many pros and cons to this new elevation but Natsu knew what he signed up for when he applied for this job. It's a blessing that he even got this far. Gray Fullbuster. Cold Excalibur. He'd be traveling with them for who knows how long if he accepts. Natsu had plenty of what ifs circling in his head but he pushed them down and steeled himself. He needed this job.

"I accept." he answered strongly and Erza nodded her approval.

"Excellent." turning her attention to Jellal, she gave him a slight head nod. "Are they here?"

The man was on his phone seeming to be scrolling through something. "Yes, Elfman just texted me saying they're coming up now."

"So... when do I start?" Natsu asked Erza hesitantly. Before the woman had the chance to answer, loud voices filled the quiet area and Jellal pulled the door open just in time for a group of rowdy guys to saunter in. Cold Excalibur.

Erza smiled and nodded her head. "You start now."

Before Natsu could turn and look, a heavy weight sunk over his shoulders and a whiff of cologne ensnared his air cycle. Long, muscled arms laced around his stomach, caging him in the chair and a firm chest caressed the back of his head. When the voice of whoever was behind spoke, Natsu felt all of the vibrations that spread through the chest he was pressed against.

"Hey Erz. This my new knight in shining armor?" the voice was low and had a natural husk to it. The tone itself was teasing and the warm breath that cascaded over the shell of Natsu's ear sent a chill of goosebumps across his skin.

"Yes Gray, do try and not scare him away. Boys, make sure he behaves." Erza addressed that to the group of guys standing near the open door. "Quit hanging off him, you're going to smother him." Erza scolded lightly and Natsu, who was too stunned to decipher the recent events that just unfolded, watched dumbly as the arms slowly untangled from his chest. The hands never left his body and he soon found his neck receiving the same treatment as his stomach. He fidgeted.

"But he's cute," Gray mumbled.

"Yeah we'll make sure he behaves." a new voice chimed in and Natsu glanced up (as much as he could) to see the guy who walked up into his view. Spiky chestnut hair, warm golden liquid eyes. He threw Natsu the piece sign. "Yo! I'm Loke. Thanks for protecting our princess here."

At that, Gray's grip on Natsu loosened and he shot a glare over to his bassist. "Fuck you."

Natsu blinked when he was plucked from Gray's grip completely and stumbled into a giant. Honestly, that's what the guy was. "The name is Elfman! I'm the head bodyguard for the entire group. Nice to meet you." Elfman gave a friendly grin and Natsu found himself returning one of his own.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." he bowed slightly. Elfman's grin grew and he moved out the way so the last two members could introduce themselves.

"You're a shrimp." the long spiky black haired guy deadpanned. His ruby eyes flickered with amusement as he stared down at Natsu's inch under average height for a male.

The pinkette crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eye brow. "Doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass." he retorted. There was a moment of silence before the ruby eyed artist let out a "Gi hi." and shot his thumb towards Natsu. "I like 'm, he's got balls."

Lyon was the last in the group for Natsu to meet. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the most serious. If Natsu recalls correctly, Lyon is the guitarist, Loke plays the bass, Gajeel is the drummer, and Gray is lead singer. Erza instructed Jellal to close her door before she broke down the new change to everyone.

Her office homed a really comfortable couch which was long enough for Elfman and the band to sit on. However, Gray was found glued to Natsu once more. As Erza talked, Natsu finally mumbled to Gray, the warm breath gracing his skin becoming too much. "I didn't expect this from you," the pinkette murmured and turned his head just a slight to the left so his mouth was dangerously close to brushing Gray's chin. For some reason a flare of thrill shot through his body at the close proximity he shared with the singer before he shoved it down, hard.

"I didn't expect my new bodyguard to be this hot." Gray replied just as quietly. Natsu decided to leave Gray alone and pay attention to what Erza was saying.

"As Elfman said, he is the head bodyguard for the entire group itself but there are two others alongside him, Pantherlily and Scorpio. All three of them are our most experience and with them as your trainers, you'll be just fine Natsu." the woman reassured him in which he smiled.

"Great!" he chirped and Erza smiled.

"As for the band's manager, you'll meet her I'm sure today. She's Elfman's older sister, Mirajane. She's a sweetheart and doesn't deserve these heathens."

A circle of indignant squawks echoed the room but the woman just continued smiling slightly. "Well, that's all for now. You've met almost everyone and my job here is done. I'll be handing you off to Elfman now. Good luck to you." she said kindly before wavi


	4. Cold Excalibur Part 2

After becoming a personal bodyguard to a sensational artist, Natsu learned many things. One was that Gray, despite smothering Natsu when the chance was granted to him, really was passionate about his music. The entire band was. As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and months drizzled into the band's Around the World tour, Natsu found that he enjoyed the band's music, quite a lot really. It surprised him how the band of four slipped into their own reality and shredded off catchy tunes and raw lyrics to the world. Before the tour commenced, Natsu was mostly in the studio while the band rehearsed. There he discovered the raw beauty of Gray singing, the lead singer's voice a soft, angelic husk in which lured the bodyguard in deeper. Not only that but they were fucking _great_. The energy that buzzed in the room while the band played took Natsu on a high and he had to wonder just how much the band could affect an entire arena full of twenty thousand people.

Another thing Natsu learned was the band's manager, Mirajane, was not only the older sister to Elfman, but she was also the older sister of Zodiac's Lisanna Strauss. And like the cherry on top, Mirajane was the sweetest, most kind hearted, and gentle loving soul Natsu has ever met. The band was a rowdy bunch and a sweet woman like Mirajane seemed out of place. At least that's what Natsu thought until he witnessed the manager's anger. Preparing for a tour took time and a team to do the job. Mistakes weren't taken light in this type of industry, so when a crew member leaked a new song of the band's, well. Natsu never ever ever ever _**ever**_ wants to be on the receiving end of Mirajane's temper. Who knew a beast like that lived inside of the sweet angel face? The band themselves were upset and Loke took it to Twitter letting the fans know that it was a mistake and that if they would wait off listening to the leaked song until they released it, he (and the band) would be grateful. Gajeel almost went hulk on the culprit but that's another story to tell for another time.

Furthermore, due to Gray not being able to keep his hands off him, Natsu is now well acquainted with the media and the sorts. Speculations after witnessing a pink haired youth being caressed by Gray Fullbuster broke through the internet, many wondering who this mysterious lover was. Seriously, already they had titles. Erza chewed Gray out for causing this uproar and had a team of trustful sources to straighten the situation out with hot shot bloggers. Many were surprised when they found out Natsu was actually Gray's personal bodyguard, and many were more so surprised that Natsu was just that, a bodyguard. The pinkette was quite miffed when he read an article with him in it, the writer stating it was a shock that the young looking teen with singer Gray Fullbuster was just a bodyguard and nothing more. Forget all that other crap, Natsu was stuck on the fact that everyone assumed he was a teenager! Bastards. He was a grown twenty-two year old man and he made sure to voice this, much to the amusement of Gray and the band. Luckily this incident is almost three months in the past and everyone is focused on the tour which started a month ago. And this is where Natsu's biggest discovery (and hard lesson) as the bodyguard to a famous singer came in.

The fans. God, they were bat shit crazy. Natsu always feels bad for Elfman and the other bodyguards when they have to fight off fans who try to climb on stage with the band. He voiced this to Elfman but the head guard just grinned and told him, "Nah don't sweat it! Your job is to keep Gray safe and you're doing great at it."

Scorpio, who Natsu found out was Loke's boyfriend, had been present for the conversation and snickered, "Only 'cuz Gray is always attached to this little thing," following the band's bodyguard was an air curving motion with his hands aimed at Natsu's body who glared in return with a light blush. Pantherlily had appeared at some point and added that Natsu was too short to ward off the wall of fans. "They'll barrel you over and flat you like Stanley." Natsu left after that, the line was so far crossed.

Natsu had a couple spats with fans, the recent one being when he was leading Gray out of a venue and a fan rushed up. Whether his intentions were good or bad, Natsu didn't think, he acted. His training instincts floored into him and the fan was promptly flipped in a swift back flip, and landed hard at Natsu's feet. Natsu had the guy's wrist so the guy was sprawled on his back awkwardly with his arm extended out in a painful extension. Loke, Lyon, and Gajeel were behind Gray flanked by Elfman and the others, and all of them were rendered speechless at Natsu. As were the fans who had gathered around for pictures. Someone snapped a photo at the guy groaning on the ground and Natsu had released him with his arms crossed over his chest. "That was dumb." he stated and allowed the guy to get to his feet, and watched him stumble away.

Once they had returned safely in the van, Gray glued himself to Natsu effectively smothering the pinkette while purring how "Hot that was" and "Flip me anytime soon". Damn twerp.

It was the tour's thirty-second day and the band was still electric with energy. Natsu stared up at them from where he stood which was in the security stand, a small metal rail standing between him and millions of screaming fans. Natsu didn't understand how they could maintain their stamina after doing shows night after night. A day break was cut in between two concerts but was that really enough rest time? Loke and Lyon danced around Gray who was smothering (for once not Natsu) the microphone stand, his pale hands cupped around the mic as he tipped his head to the side. The song playing was the song that had got leaked and the fans, who magically all obeyed the bassist's plea and held of the temptation of hearing the new song, were now going insane. Natsu bobbed his head up and down in time with Gajeel's drumming all the while keeping his dark eyes on Gray who was a work of art on the stage. Loke pressed into Gray's side and bent backwards slightly, and Gray's body tipped slightly over where Lyon appeared and held him up, his spiky silver hair glowing underneath the lighting.

The rough music that had blasted through the arena and became a familiar tune unexpectedly softened out, thus breaking Natsu out of his reverie. The crowd noticed the change as well and calmed somewhat down while Lyon strummed his guitar soothingly. Gray was still sandwiched between him and Loke lifted the mic off its stand and gazed out into the crowd, dark eyes shimmering.

" _I never meant to be, so cold,_ " Gray sang, stretching the 'so' out in a buttery tone. Seconds after, Gajeel stormed in with his drums and the softened music was uplifted into a whirlwind of raw melodies. Gray swayed in time with the music while Lyon and Loke separated from him and went back to their respective spots. The eight count that Gajeel gave finished and Gray pulled the mic back to his lips. As he did, Loke and Lyon pushed their lips against their own mics and joined in as an echo for Gray as he sang. " _I never really, wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep. It always seems to get to me. I never really wanted you to go, so many things you should have known. I guess for me there's just no hope, I never meant to be so cold._ "

Natsu could only stare as their voices combined and over-lapped one another's, sounding beautiful in the arena. When the song ended, the crowd erupted in deafening screeches and screams. The band's energy was electrifying and Natsu couldn't help but share the grin Gray and his band members wore.


End file.
